New Member of the Pack
by EssyLynn
Summary: When Deaton asks Scott, Stiles, and Kira to track down a werewolf they are sent to the sunny city of Miami, Florida. They never expect to discover that the wolf they are looking for is their age or that she holds a great power in her hands. When old foes return they realize how dangerous the situation really is and will do anything to keep her safe. Stiles/OC
1. Prologue

Stiles Stilinski stood in his bedroom as he folded clothes and placed them in his suitcase. It was his senior year of college and he never once went of Spring Break. He was content with going home for a week and visiting with his father and best friends. It was what they had been doing for the last three years. Yet, here he was packing to get on a plane to fly to god knows where because his best friend's old boss told them to.

He was always up for a good adventure, especially one that involved something related to anything supernatural. However, after the midterms and break up he had just experienced he didn't want any part of it. "Come on, we can't do this without you." Scott McCall had said when he called his best friend on the phone two nights ago.

Without any details of the "mission" as Scott had begun to call the assignments Deaton recently started giving over the past two years he had reluctantly agreed. Stiles didn't know if it was the idea of the unknown or the fact he would be playing third wheel to the alpha and the kitsune, but he just wasn't as excited as he normally was.

Zipping his suitcase shut, Stiles checked the perimeter of his room making sure that he didn't forget anything. Walking over to his dresser he picked up the picture frame of he and Lydia Martin. She had been everything to him for the last two years. An twinge in his heart made him set it back on the dresser face down. That chapter was closed, as she had said when she ended things.

Tossing his backpack on his shoulder and picking up the suitcase he left the room. As Stiles walked down the stairs his phone began to ring, "hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"Leaving now," Stiles walked outside and saw his trusted jeep sitting in front of the house. "I should be at your house in ten minutes. Is Kira with you?"

"She just got here. I have the tickets Deaton gave."

Stiles opened his jeep door and threw the bags in, "oh yeah? And where are we headed?"

"The tickets say Miami, Florida."

Walking around to the driver's door Stiles asked, "Seriously?"

"Yep, so much for getting through college without the stereotypical experience."

Stiles laughed as he started the engine, "do you remember when all we wanted was the stereotypical experience?"

"The easy days." Stiles laughed again at his friend as he pulled away from the curb.

It didn't take long to get to Scott's house and for his two friends to put their bags in before driving to the airport. As they sat waiting to board the flight Stiles decided to try and get more information out of Scott, "so. What exactly is the purpose of this?"

Scott looked up from his phone, "Deaton said that we need to find a werewolf and bring her back here."

"Why?"

"Do you remember senior year when we were on that hit list?"

"Yeah? Fun times." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Well, she is on one. Top priority I guess and Deaton says that if she dies- Well he didn't really tell me what would happen. He just said that it can't happen."

"Can I just say again how much I love Deaton and his cryptic messages?"

Kira Yukimura walked up to the two boys and sat next to Scott. The two shared a smile as she handed him a bottle of water. Stiles cleared his throat to get Scott's attention back, "do we know anything about her?"

"She has this necklace? Deaton is trying to find a picture of it. Also her name is Rolaine Mercer."

"Any description on the necklace or the girl?"

Scott shrugged, "he wasn't giving much information. He just said he knew we could find her."

"Ah yes. Going to one of the biggest party cities for Spring Break and we're going to find one girl."

Kira stood up, "they just called our flight."

Scott and Stiles stood up and walked towards the gate, "I know that you're skeptical about his, but thanks for coming."

"As long as we find her fast and can convince her to come back it'll be a win." The three handed their tickets to the attendant and walked down the terminal.

* * *

"You know this isn't so bad!" Stiles yelled over the music as they maneuvered through the crowds at the club they picked for the night.

Scott held onto Kira's hand and kept her close. "We may as well have some fun!"

The three made their way up to the bar and placed some drink orders. Turning around Stiles leaned against the bar as he looked around the room. There were so many people crammed into the club. Everyone was moving to the music and seemed be close as they possibly could in some cases.

Suddenly his eyes landed on a tiny brunette. Her short hair fell to her shoulders and came in waves. She had her hands over her head and was moving her hips. As she spun her eyes met his. A large smile spread across her face before her friend spun her back around. "You should go over there!" Kira yelled.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"That girl! She was totally smiling at you!" Kira smiled at him, "have some fun!" Instead of answering Stiles turned back towards the bar and picked up his drink. He didn't know if he was ready to do things like that. If he did, didn't that mean the door was shut on Lydia?

After a while Stiles got tired of watching Scott and Kira dance and he was starting to get buzzed form his drinks. Walking outside he pulled his phone out and checked the time, it was already one. "Dammit!" Spinning at the sudden outburst he saw the small brunette from earlier looking down at her feet.

"Are you okay?"

She lifted her eyes, they were as brown as a dark chocolate bar. He was instantly drawn in, "I have a problem." She pulled the shoe up, "I broke the heel. I'd say that was a good thing because that means I don't have to wear them anymore, but they're my roommates."

"She isn't going to be too happy with you."

The petite girl looked over her shoulder at the club, "yeah. Probably not." Then she turned back to Stiles, "or I could just make her think she did it."

Stiles laughed, "how is that?"

"Well, I could go back to the hotel and swap shoes. She comes back drunk and has no recollection in the morning as to what happened."

"Just diabolic enough it may work."

She smiled and pointed the shoe at him, "I have my evil side." Stiles watched as she pulled the other heel off. "Now I just need to remember how to get back to my hotel." He watched as she looked up the street one way and down the other. When he laughed she looked back at him, "you know you're getting much amusement from me. That isn't very nice."

"You're right. Why don't I help?" He stepped forward and realized that without her heels she stood almost a foot shorter than him. "I'm Stiles."

"Lainey." She said smiling.

* * *

Lainey's back met with the wall forcefully as she clung to Stiles. She pulled away from his lips, "I never do this."

He kissed down her neck before saying, "neither do I."

The two pulled away and looked at each other as Stiles brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Oh hell." Lainey whispered before crashing her lips back to his. Pushing off the wall Stiles carried her over to the bed. After locating Lainey's hotel and swapping out the shoes, it all just happened so fast.

Articles of clothing flew into piles on the floor and the two desperately tried to get to each other. Adrenaline pumping through their veins as they played the battle for control. Finally Lainey climbed on top of Stiles and shoved him to the mattress before kissing him. She pulled back and smiled at him.

He took a moment to take her in and that was when he noticed the small silver necklace dangling. "That's cool."

She sat up straddling his hips and touched it, "thanks. My Mom gave it to me."

Stiles sat up and quickly flipped Lainey as she let out a shriek of surprise of him over powering the situation. "You weren't interested in my necklace at all were you?"

Smiling Stiles shook his head, "just needed to distract you." Lowering his lips he kissed her and soon they were lost in one another and nothing else seemed to matter.

Stiles woke suddenly when the lights turned on. He sat up in bed and saw Scott and Kira, "Deaton sent me a message." Stiles looked around the room for Lainey, but she wasn't there. Had he imagined everything? "Stiles did you hear me?"

"Yeah," he pulled the covers up higher. "What does it say?"

"He found the necklace." Scott handed Stiles the phone and his eyes adjusted to the brightness. On the screen was a necklace that made his stomach turn. It was the exact necklace that he had seen hanging from Lainey's neck.


	2. Poll Time

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So, I've decided to put a poll up. It is asking which is your favorite story that I'm writing. I keep coming up with story ideas and I post them, but then it becomes overwhelming trying to keep them all updated. I thought I would ask you guys which story is your favorite and go from there! Thank you in advance for your input!**_


End file.
